Flint's First Love
by Star Requiem
Summary: The title says it all for me . Please R&R .
1. The Arrival of Pearl

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
  
Flint's First Love  
  
  
One day after school , Flint, Tony and Sara were walking home from school .  
  
  
About half way home, they spotted a group of teenagers beating something up .  
  
  
Merlock had tried to help whoever they were beating up because he was lying   
  
  
unconcious on the ground . Flint ran up and smacked the teens away .  
  
  
When the teens finally cleared they saw a little girl with white hair lying face-first  
  
  
in the dirt . Flint looked at the little girl and emidietly fell in love with her .  
  
  
Tony picked the girl up and took her to the Bureau of Time and Space . Sara and Flint   
  
  
dragged Merlock along .   
  
  
When they reached their home they laid the little girl on the couch . Merlock had   
  
  
already woke up and was fine, so while Tony, Flint and Sara went to get Dr.Goodman,  
  
  
he watched the strange little girl .   
  
  
About fifteen minutes later they came back with Dr.Goodman . They walked over to the   
  
  
couch where she was lying and Dr.Goodman looked over the girl . All of a sudden the girl  
  
  
made a mumbling noise and very slowly opened her eyes . Her eyes were a beautiful ocean   
  
  
blue colour . She had shoulder length white hair and the same tinge of skin as Flint . She  
  
  
was all dirty and needed a bath, but first they asked for her name .   
  
  
" Name ?" she asked, looking puzzled .  
  
  
" Yes . Your name . What is it ?" replied Sara .  
  
  
" My name is ......"   
  
  
The little girl was cut off by a loud Crash . The Catamarang smashed through the roof and   
  
  
Petrafina hopped out .   
  
  
" You brats will all die ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !" she screamed .  
  
  
Petra pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Time Detectives .  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Ice Angel : What is Petra's gun going to do ? What is the little girl's name ? Find out in   
  
  
the next chapter of FFL . Bye .  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ...........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well I already know most of you know what her name is but if you do don't say because their might be people   
  
  
who don't yet .   
  
  
  



	2. Our First Adventure

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
  
Flint's First Love [part 2]  
  
  
" HA HA HA HA HA HA DIIIIIIEEEE !" Petra screamed as she fired the gun at Flint .  
  
  
The little girl watched as the flames shot out of the gun and directly at Flint . She   
  
  
jumped and pushed Flint out of the way . The flames missed Flint and hit the wall   
  
  
setting it on fire .  
  
  
" Quick ! Get the fire extinguisher !" Dr.Goodman yelled .  
  
  
" NOT SO FAST, " yelled an angry looking Petra , " NOBODY MOVES!"  
  
  
She blasted another blast of fire . This time it hit the other wall . The time detectives   
  
  
were surrounded in flames .  
  
  
" AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! SEE YOU ALL IN ..."  
  
  
She was cut off by a board from the roof crashing on top of her head . Flint tryed to grab   
  
  
the fire extinguisher, but it wasn't there .   
  
  
" OH NO THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER IS GONE ." he yelled .  
  
  
All of a sudden they saw there lives flashing before there eyes knowing that this was the end   
  
  
  
for them . They all fell unconcious . Only one of them was still awake . The little white haired  
  
  
girl ran as fast as she could to find another extinguisher . She was being burnt by the flames, but  
  
  
she kept searching . She finally found one .  
  
  
As the others awoke they found themselves shrouded in the smoke from the fire . They thanked the girl  
  
  
and asked her to join them . She replied that it might not be possible . Flint begged her . After Flint  
  
  
falling on his knees to get her to join the Bureau she did . They once again asked for her name .  
  
  
" My name is Pearl ." she answered to them with a smile on her face .   
  
  
  
The Next Day .......  
  
  
Flint was excited . It was their first mission with Pearl . They were headed to the time where the rocket   
  
  
was being invented to find a timeshifter named Televate . They received a time card and sped off into   
  
  
the flow of time .They arrived back in time and found themselves in a feild where a man was standing .   
  
  
" AWWW ! Darn it'll never work ." he said sadly .  
  
  
Pearl walked over to the man .  
  
  
" Whats the matter sir ?" she asked .  
  
  
" I ..... Who are you ? What do you want ?" the man said, looking startled at first .  
  
  
" My name is Pearl . Do you need help with that ." she asked .  
  
  
" No . I don't take help from anyone . I can do it myself ." he replied stubbornly .  
  
  
" Well okay ." said Pearl .  
  
  
The others walked over . The man struck a match and lit the object he just built .   
  
  
" I know it will work this time ." he said very proudly .  
  
  
The object went up into the air about five feet and exploded in his face . The man ran away looking sad at   
  
  
his failed work . All of a sudden they heard a voice .  
  
  
" Poor guy . I offered to help and he refused it . "  
  
  
They turned around to find who said that . Standing there was a small half cat half fox looking creature .  
  
  
Flint walked up to it . He stared into it's eyes . It stared back at him . It was about five minutes before  
  
  
they stopped staring at each other .  
  
  
" You're the timeshifter Televate aren't you ?" said Flint .  
  
  
" Yes I am . Why ?" it replied back .  
  
  
" We are the time police . We have come to take you back with us to our time ." he said to the timeshifter .  
  
  
The timeshifter just stared at him .   
  
  
" Okay ." it replied with a smile .  
  
  
All of a sudden Petra appeared and stamped Televate on the forhead . She whipped it into Televate-con, a large  
  
  
dog-like creature .   
  
  
"ATTACK TELEVATE-CON ." Petra yelled .   
  
  
The timeshifter growled at Flint and the others . A light surrounded Flint and Pearl and they vanished .   
  
  
They found themselves in another feild with no memory of what happened at all . Meanwhile back where the others   
  
  
were , Merlock was trying to fight but he couldn't win . There only choice was to call a timeshifter for help .  
  
  
Televate-con blocked the timecycle and they were forced to run away . Merlock tried to hold Televate-con off again  
  
  
so the others could scape but he ended up running as well . The man they saw earlier had made friends with   
  
  
Televate-con when she was just Televate . She ran away because he was acting stubborn . The man saw the explosions   
  
  
outside and ran to see what it was . He saw Merlock, Sara, Tony, Pterri and Getalong running . He then saw   
  
  
Televate-con . He knew emidietly that it was Televate because his heart told him so . He ran in front of Televate-con  
  
  
and asked why was it doing this . He reminded the real Televate of their friendship and the stamp disapearred .   
  
  
Televate-con transformed back into Televate and told them how sorry it was . She turned to face Petra . Televate began to  
  
  
glow and shifted into Televate-master, a large cat-like creature with beautiful angel wings, and shot an energy blast at Petra  
  
  
and her hench-men . The badguys were blown away . Televate-master teleported Flint and Pearl back and gave them their memory  
  
  
back . Televate-master became Televate again and said her goodbyes to the man whose name they found out was George .   
  
  
"Memory Erase Beam " said Pterri as sparkles fell from his wings . They all got on the timecycle and flew off into the time   
  
  
tunnel with Televate with them . They arrived home . It was late and everyone was in bed . Everyone except Flint and Pearl .  
  
  
They were sitting on a hill . They talked to each other then turned to face one another . They drew closer and it was that   
  
  
moment that they both recieved their first kiss .  
  
  
To Be Continued ..........  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well what did you think of that part ? Was it good, bad,sad, happy, cute?  
  
  
Hope ya liked it . I tried my best . 


	3. Pearl is Missing

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Flint the Time Detective Characters in this story .  
  
  
  
Flint's First Love [part 3]  
  
  
  
Pearl and Flint were still sitting on the hill . They laid back and looked up at the starry sky holding each others hands .   
  
  
" What a beautiful night ." said Pearl .  
  
  
  
" Yeah ." replied Flint , a little shaky from being kissed for the first time .  
  
  
" I guess we better go to bed ." said Pearl with a smile .  
  
  
" Yeah I guess so ." said Flint as he yawned .  
  
  
They both hurried off to their rooms and into bed . It was morning already . Flint woke up and went to go find Pearl .   
  
  
" Pearl, where are you ." he called .  
  
  
He saw Dr.goodman sitting on a chair with his head in his hands . Flint emidietly knew what was wrong . He knew that Pearl  
  
  
was gone . He questioned Dr. Goodman about where she was .  
  
  
" I told you I don't know Flint . " he answered to Flint for about the fifth time .  
  
  
" We have to find her ." he whined .  
  
  
" I know Flint, but we don't know where she is . " Dr. Goodman said with a frown .  
  
  
Flint quickly rushed to the Timecycle . He hopped on it and was about to speed off when Dr. Goodman caught him by the collar of  
  
  
his shirt .  
  
  
" Flint you can't look for her when you don't know where to start . She could be anywhere ." said Dr. Goodman with the same frown   
  
  
on his face .  
  
  
Flint sat at the table with Dr. Goodman . They both had a long talk and started to plan .Just then they heard footsteps coming from the other  
  
  
room . Sara walked in .   
  
  
" Good morning ." she said as she streched her arms and yawned .  
  
  
" SARA SARA ," Flint yelled as he ran towards her, " PEARL'S GONE !"  
  
  
" What ?" Sara said in shock .  
  
  
" Yes Pearls gone ." said her Uncle .  
  
  
" Where is she ?" asked Sara still looking quite shocked .  
  
  
" We don't know ." replied her uncle .  
  
  
" Will you help us make a plan Sara ?"asked Flint , looking hopeful .  
  
  
" Yeah . Of course I will ," said Sara, " I'm sure Merlock and Tony will help too ."  
  
  
Sara wondered out of the room .  
  
  
" Tony, wake up ." she said to her brother . Tony just mumbled and pulled a pillow over his head .  
  
  
" Merlock wake up ." she said as she tried to shake Merlock awake . She tried again and again . She had one last plan .   
  
  
" MERLOCK, TONY WAKE UP ." she screamed .   
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" they both yelled . At the same time they fell out of the bed .  
  
  
" Well I guess she woke them up Flint ." said Dr. Goodman laughing .  
  
  
" Yep" Flint said also laughing ."  
  
  
Sara brought both of them out . The two of them still looked scared .  
  
  
" Next time, I'm waking up when my sister tells me ." said Tony .  
  
  
" Next time, well I 'm not even going to sleep ." said Merlock .  
  
  
They all sat down at the table and planned . They had a plan and had figured out where she was . They knew Petra had her . They all got   
  
  
on the Timecycle and sure enough, they found Pearl trapped by Petra . They needed a new plan to free Pearl .  
  
  
  
Ice Angel : What will Petra do to Pearl ? What is this new plan ? Find out on the next part of FFL . Bye .  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ..................  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well hope ya liked it . I'll try and post the next part real soon . 


	4. To The Rescue

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Flint characters in this story .  
  
  
  
  
Flint's First Love [part 4]  
  
  
Ice Angel : As we see in the last part of this story , Pearl was mysteriously  
missing but turned up kidnapped by Petrafina .  
  
  
  
They were all hiding and watching to see what Petra might do to Pearl . Flint said he  
  
  
had a plan . He jumped out from their hiding place and infront of Petra . He demanded that  
  
  
Pearl was set free .   
  
  
" Ha ! I don't think so ." said Petra .  
  
  
" Let her go NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW ." yelled Flint as he clobbered Petra in the face with Rocky .  
  
  
" You'll pay for that ," she yelled , " Pearl attack !"   
  
  
Nothing happened .   
  
  
" Oops I guess I have got to stamp her and let her out of the cage first ." said Petra , grinning   
  
  
foolishly .  
  
  
" No take me instead ." said Flint, just as Pearl was let out of the cage .   
  
  
" Okay ." said Petra she threw the Petra stamp at him but Pearl knocked him out of the way and got stamped  
  
  
right on her forehead .  
  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! I got Pearl and there is nothing you can do about it . Pearl ATTACK FLINT , NOOOOOOOW !" yelled  
  
  
Petra .  
  
  
" Yes Master," said a very hateful looking Pearl , "I will demolish them all ."  
  
  
All of them watched as Pearl's eyes began to glow red . A thunderstorm started . It wasn't a natural thinderstorm either .   
  
  
Pearl had caused it . Black lightning bolts struck the ground as all of the Time Detectives ran for cover . Pearl made a   
  
  
black lightning orb in her hand and threw it at them . They all dodged it and it hit a tree, which was Pearl's plan . The   
  
  
tree fell . Everyone, except Flint got out of the way . Flint just stared at the tree about to fall on him . He didn't want   
  
  
to stand there Pearl was controlling him . Flint was now her puppet . Flint could only stand there and stare at the falling tree ....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ...............  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well that was part four and a cliffhanger . I know the tree should have hit him by now but oh well . Well part five will be up soon .  
  
Hope you people like part four . I enjoyed it . The next part will probably be longer .  
  
  
  
  



	5. The End of Flint ?

  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Flint the Time Detective characters .  
  
Author's Note : Sorry I took so long to get this part up . The dumb teacher gave us homework and then we had grade six testing   
and then my baby cousin has stayed at my house for a month . I hope you all understand . Oh well on with chapter 5 .  
  
  
Flint's First Love [part 5]  
  
  
Ice Angel: Well last time I left you on a big cliff hanger so looking back a tree was about to fall on Flint .....  
  
  
The tree was just about to hit Flint . Merlock jumped out of a tree and hit the tree away with a fire spell . Flint was saved but also  
  
  
had his pants/dress on fire .   
  
  
" Oops ! " said Merlock who was fighting an urge to laugh at Flint .  
  
  
The tree being knocked away shocked Pearl and she released her control over Flint . She was not happy to see her slave free . Flint did not   
  
  
know what to do . He didn't want to hurt Pearl so he hesitated to attack .   
  
  
" Pearl , don't you remember all of the good times we had as friends ? " he said just starting to cry , " Don't you remember our first kiss ?   
  
  
Or sitting on that hill star gazing before our first kiss . "   
  
  
Pearl hesitated . She did remember . The stamp on Pearl's forehead disappeared and she tried to comfort a now crying Flint .   
  
  
" Flint it's okay now I remember . "  
  
  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! PEARL'S BACK ! " yelled Flint .   
  
  
" Flint I am so sorry . I never dreamed to attack the one I l-l-l-loved ." Pearl said nervously .  
  
  
" Huh ?" Flint said looking at her puzzled .  
  
  
" I love you Flint " said Pearl .  
  
  
" I l-l-l-l-l-love you too ." replied Flint .  
  
  
They looked at each other happily and not caring that everyone was watching and listening they kissed again . Flint knew he had finally found a true love .  
  
To be continued ..............  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well sorry this part was so short . I will have the next part up soon . This time it won't take me a month . ^_^;;;   
  
  
Well bye .  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
